Project Summary Analytical Core The Analytical Chemistry Core Facility will consist of instrumentation and infrastructure for molecular characterization through use of Mass Spectrometry (MS), Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) spectroscopy, and a suite of instruments that compose our Kinetics Laboratory. The instrumentation in the core was used extensively by Phase I investigators, and these instruments will continue to be used in Phase II by researchers across the IDeA network and beyond. The goals of the Analytical Chemistry Core are (1) development of an administrative framework for the Analytical Chemistry Core Facility, (2) development of the COBRE-supported Mass Spectrometry Laboratory, (3) development of the COBRE-supported Solution NMR Laboratory, and (4) development of the Kinetics Laboratory for monitoring chemical and biological reactions and for measuring molecular and biomolecular interactions. A plan is described for management, user training and sustainable support for the broad range of instrumentation throughout the core facility.